The Story of Gin Ichimaru
by meltingshadow
Summary: A fanfiction all about Gin Ichimaru and what his real ambition was for joining up with the Menos.
1. Kira's last moments

The story begins shortly after aizen's rebellion. Sousuke Aizen, Gin ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen have escaped to hueco mundo, where they plan to carry out evil deeds. The ryoka have returned to the world of the living, and people are still recovering. This is the story about Gin Ichimaru, and his true ambition…..

Izuru Kira sat alone by the lake side. He remembered everything. He remembered how he had raised his sword against momo, when she was in a fit of distress, how he followed Gin Ichimaru and allowed Momo to attack Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ichimaru to fight Captain Hitsugaya. He remembered driving away captain Hitsugaya, which gave Aizen enough time to stab momo, seriously injuring her and putting her in a hospital bed. He remembered attacking Rangikou as an enemy. Everything came back to him, how he betrayed all of his friends. All for a man who manipulated him in order to turn his back on soul society and plan for much more serious deeds. 'What have I become?' Kira thought.

Someone came and sat down next to him. It was Rangikou Matsumoto. "What are you doing, sitting here all by yourself?" she asked him.

"thinking…." He answered.

"You seem so distant lately, tell me….. have any suicide thoughts entered your head?"

Kira was silent. Finally he answered. "..Maybe"

"So Gin still haunts you then" she asked.

"I did so many bad things, I hurt everyone so badly. If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened. I trusted him, I couldn't even see straight through the whole thing, besides, everyone hates me now."

"All of us were deceived by Aizen and Gin, just think about how Momo is going to feel when she wakes up. You can't blame yourself for everything can you. Momo knows you would never do anything to harm her."

"that doesn't change the fact does it, I should be in jail right now, if not on the way to execution"

" Then all of us should be in jail as well shouldn't we" Rangikou said.

" I appreciate what you are trying to do Rangikou" Kira said, "but it's not doing anything"

"you want to be alone for a while"

"yes, if you don't mind" Rangikou got up and left. She walked away from Kira and took a walk throughout Soul Society. "Oh Gin, what have you done to these children" she said to herself more than anyone. "You did a good job, it really threw me off when you went and joined up with the menos, now.. I wonder where you are Gin" she said looking up into the sky.

Kira got up and walked over to the barracks. He went in and found Momo's room. There were guards there. "May I come in?" he said.

"don't try anything funny lieutenant" he said, as he let Kira in. Kira walked in as the door closed behind him. Momo was asleep on the bed, breathing through a tube. Kira looked down. He wanted to shout out. He hated captain ichimaru. 'You were the person I respected the most, and then you totally betray me' he thought. 'there is nothing I can do to fix this now' he looked down at momo again and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Then he pulled out his Zanpaktou, Wabisuke. "I'll see you in hell Ichimaru" Kira said. And raised his Zanpaktou, to his neck. Just as the two guards rushed in, he slid the Zanpaktou across his neck, then his lifeless body dropped the Zanpaktou and he fell forward on top of Hinamori.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"kira is gone" Gin said to Aizen, who was sitting in a chair.

"that's nice" Aizen replied, who couldn't care less. "everything is going to come to an end soon"

'I wonder what I've stirred up there?' Gin thought to himself. 'It will end soon, but not in the way you think aizen' gin thought, and sinister thoughts came up in the back of his head.


	2. An unexpected intrusion

Gin Ichimaru was alone with Sousuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen in Aizen's hideout in Hueco Mundo

Gin Ichimaru was alone with Sousuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen in Aizen's hideout in Hueco Mundo. He wondered what could have happened to his old lieutenant. 'could it have been a hollow?' he thought. 'No ordinary hollow should have been able to defeat Kira, it would have been at least an adJudas level hollow, none of the arrancar had invaded yet, so maybe an adjudas or a vasto lorde had defeated him on a mission' gin still didn't have the answer. 'it's unlikely that a vasto lorde would appear, especially since most of them are currently being recruited to our arrancar army…, could it have been a soul reaper? After all he is considered a traitor now.'

"Is something wrong Gin?" Aizen asked. He was sitting on his throne-like chair.

"no, nothing captain" Gin replied, "just thinking."

"about what?" Gin Hesitated.

"I wonder what we did back there in soul society?" Gin said finally.

"I probably crushed the spirit of Hinamori more than anyone, and everyone else must still be recovering from the shock, but then again, who gives a shit. Just focus on our mission, that is the most important thing."

"yes of course" gin said. "I'll be right back, just have to go talk to some people" Gin said. And he walked away. He went around their hideout until he came upon Stark and grimmijow jeagerjaques. "How is it going gentlemen" Gin said.

"what do you want Ichimaru?" Grimmijow said.

"I have a mission for you Grimmijow" Gin said to him.

"oh really……" grimmijow said. "what kind of mission?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The news about Kira's suicide had spread rapidly. A large part of sould society had disliked him and deemed him a traitor for helping out Gin Ichimaru and causing Hinamori to almost be dead. Especially Toushiro Hitsugaya. But right now, most people felt bad, Hitsugaya was in shock now. Him and Rangikou watched as they dragged the body away and burned it. "you know he was thinking of suicide yesterday" Rangikou said. "I probably should have done more to stop him, but I just let him be alone"

"no it's ichimaru's fault, he manipulated him and left him all alone after everything, Kira was always struggling to be loyal to his friends or to be loyal to his captain. During Aizenj's rebellion he picked his captain, and he realized the hard way that it was the wrong choice, and he couldn't deal with that."

"how do you think momo will take this?" Rangikou asked.

"I don't think it will go so well with her" Hitsugaya answered.

Things were quiet in Hinamori's room later that night. The guards were posted outside and she was asleep. That was when the window outside crashed open, and a man entered the room. It was Grimminjow Jeagerjaques. The guards rushed in with their Zanpaktou raised. Jeagerjaques roundhouse kicked both Zanpaktou away and did a backflip away. Then he raised both his hands. "Hado number 39!" he said and a red light blasted out knocking out both the guards. Then he picked up hinamori from the bed and draped her over his shoulder. He then left the room.

Jeagerjaques ran out across the rooftops of the Seireitei. He finally got to the edge of the wall where rukon was and a voice called out to him. "And look at this" Jeagerjaques turned around and and infront of him was Renji Abari. Jeager jaques dropped Hinamori next to him.

"this certainly is an odd sight to see at this time of night" Abari said to him drawing his zapaktou. Grimmijow laughed and lunged at him.


End file.
